Falling in Love : Baby Steps
by S.tea45
Summary: "Yeah, I do. I want to talk to her and stay by her side so I can hear her say my name." he continued to stare into the vast blue sky with his reddened cheeks with a smile plastered upon his lips. "Bucho, is this…what LOVE feels like? -" Oc/Yuu/Koharu
1. Chapter 1 : Love

**This a first attempt towards one of the characters from the Naniwa's Baka Couple****, Yuuji Hitouji. Now since I have no clue on how he acts with REAL females, no offense Koharu (You're still awesome), he may be OCC-ness to my liking only. Dear Readers if you're ready to flame at my story bring it on! -actually no- instead tell me whether you liked it or not. Perhaps find this quiet interesting, besides he's not given a lot of love due to his Baka Couple personality with Koharu. I love the pairing but I'm not a Yaoi fan, sorry, so I made an OC, Misaki Ishida, for him.**

**Disclaimer: On Profile (but I'll say it), Everyone in P.O.T does not belong to me. **

**Only the mere OCs that I tend to invent for certain characters do. Like Yuuji's, Atobe's, and Zaizen's. Enjoy this short and brief story on Yuuji's future later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Love<strong>

Shitenhoji was as lively as ever however the most "lovely" couple, Naniwa's Baka Couple, has dispersed into silence. Koharu now clings on Yuuji only during tennis court matches and leaves, to find a new match. While the team's shocked at the situation, they seemed to not mind the new feeling of being away from another.

"K-Koharu! Where's…Yuuji, isn't he with you?" Kenya asked worried, even though they were the Baka Couple, who always teased him.

"Huh? He's with someone today." Koharu's tone of voice seemed so normal, surprising the Speed Star. "Why, do you need him?"

"N-No just curious." he chuckled, at least tried too.

"Oh okay, bye." Koharu's emotions didn't go berserk, something was definitely going on with the two.

The others looked at Kenya as he turned back and shrugged while shaking his head in disappointment. Shitenhoji's regulars sighed as they noticed Yuuji hugging Koharu, perhaps nothing went on after all.

"I guess nothing was wrong after all." Chitose said softly as they all tried to get a better view at what they were doing. "Hmm, nothing strange is going on."

"That's unusual." Shiraishi commented roughly irritated and began to wonder if his teammates were doing okay. "I'm going to talk to Yuuji then."

"Good luck!" they all shouted in a soft voice and continued their usual practice

As Koharu left Yuuji alone, quiet happy, Shiraishi waved at the unconscious third year.

"H-Huh? O-Oh Shiraishi-bucho." he acted different then usual as well, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, well…You and Koharu aren't acting…um…Lovely Dovey." he stuttered as tried to find out the words to say to him. "Are you two both okay?"

"Well, you see we weren't really going out. It was just for fun." he replied, not bothered to be asked that. "So don't worry."

"Are you sure? Anything else bothering you?" Shiraishi seemed so determined to find out what was going on between the two.

"Well….to tell you the truth, there's this girl. She's a second year." Yuuji began to fluster at the question while scratching his non-itching head.

Shiraishi's eyes gave a far away look as his jaws dropped open with shock that he's found a girl. As Yuuji continued he regained his composure and tried to listen to his statement.

"She's really nice, well sometimes. I don't mind her mad side either. Then there's her smile, it's always smiling when she hears my stories and jokes, and most of all she knows how to make my heart feel….all warm and fuzzy." his face was overwhelmed with a pink-cherry color blush. "I-I don't know why but when she smiles my way, my heart beats faster."

"Hah….I see. Do you know her name?" Shiraishi asked as he patted Yuuji's back softly. 'So, Koharu realized that he's fallen in love with a girl and let Yuuji follow his heart. They're best friends after all.' he smiled at his thought and continued to listen.

"M-Misaki…Misaki Ishida." he smiled as he told her name towards. "She's the first person I've felt this way before. Without acting or anything."

"Do you feel at bliss when you see her? Or even when you hear her call your name?" the captain asked, just to make sure he's actually in love.

"Yeah, I do. I want to talk to her and stay by her side so I can hear her say my name." he continued to stare into the vast blue sky with his reddened cheeks with a smile plastered upon his lips. "Bucho, is this…what LOVE feels like? If so, I want to keep on feeling it."

"Why don't you take it slowly with her, get to know her even better before you attempt to ask Misaki-chan out on a date." he advised as he stared at team members. "Tell me how it goes when you managed to ask her out."

"Thanks for the advice Shiraishi-bucho." Yuuji bowed as he held onto the captain's hand. "I'll do my best from now on!"

As he stared into the sky and closed his eyes as he pictured the girl that's made his heart beat with joy he smiled in bliss. Just imagining her auburn locks fluttering in the wind as she stood with her amber eyes gazing into his dark green ones, made him grin with another blush.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Once again REVIEW! Show me your support for a Yuuji x OC character! He needs more love anyways. I fail at yaoi stories so, I'm sorry I couldn't make it into a Koharu x Yuuji story. I would if I had skills. **

**_Koharu: _Please support Yuu-kun's love for another person *sniffle* H-He's growing up~! *sobs*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : True Love

** I was already having trouble doing my other story so I decided to end this in two chapters. My first attempt to do a Yaoi story, fluff, thanks to Candypoptrickster. Enjoy my fail, I'm not a Yaoi fan. Unless I find it rather cute, then yes I'll like Yaoi stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO : TRUE LOVE<strong>

Koharu sighed as he tapped his foot, impatiently, as he stared towards the cheerful Yuuji and Misaki. He jerked his head towards the side and began to feel jealousy erupting his heart.

'_Hmph! I don't like him. Not at all._' he shook his head furiously as his teammates worried about him. '_He's just…just…_' "Someone that I've known for a long time…." he whispered softly as he looked back at the hurtful scenery.

As the team knew what went on between the two, Shiraishi's news brought them to shock, and pitied the lone Koharu. Kintaro attempted to cheer the poor fellow up as he waddled back towards the courts.

"Nee~! Nee~! Koharu, do you have any new jokes?" Kintaro asked as he held onto Koharu's back. "Nee~! Koharu, don't ignore me."

"E-Eh? Sorry Kin-chan…I'm not feeling that well today." he obviously lied as he waved gently, suggesting that he didn't feel well. "Sorry, ask Yuu-kun. Maybe he will."

"Eh! But I came to you!" Kintaro began to complain as he clanged onto the lifeless Koharu. "Koharu! Koharu! Koharu!"

"Uwaaa! He's so out of it today." Kenya stated as he scratched the back of his head. "I wonder if everything is really okay."

Koharu struggled to walk as the cheerful first year continued to complain on his back, dragging both him and his racquet on the ground. He's endless sighed sent people messages that he's rather upset about something. Yuuji's dark green eyes stared at Koharu's back with worry as he began to question his partner's issue.

"Ah, sorry Misa-chan I, I have to go." he stated as he parted ways with her quickly. "Koharu~!"

"Eh? Yuu-kun~?" Koharu's usual happy-go-lucky personality came bouncing back to him as he ran towards Yuuji, dramatically. "Yuuu-kuuun~!"

"Kooooharuuuuu~!" they locked in a tight embrace as they began to act like the usual Baka Couple. "What's wrong Koharu?"

Kintaro left as he mumbled at Koharu and Yuuji's moment together, without him.

"Nothing, nothing at all my dear Yuu-kun~!" he lied. '_It hurts to see you happy with her…But I won't say it, because maybe…you like her -no- maybe even, even, love her.' _he silently thought as he clenched onto Yuuji's jersey tightly_._

"Nee, Koharu. Can you meet me by the club house after school today?" Yuuji asked, a bit shyly, before he let their hug die off. "Um you don't have to if-"

"Sure~! I don't mind." Koharu spoke in his usual girly, yet cute, tone. "At the club house right?"

"Mmm!" Yuuji smile brightened up Koharu's dim and lifeless eyes back into reality. "Thanks."

The Baka Couple was on a roll today as usual at the tennis courts. However when they said their good-byes, Yuuji didn't say his, in fact he just smiled and waved before he left. That grinning mask that hid all the agony and pain that was fixed onto Koharu's face wilted away as soon as he turned his back.

"It's been so long, we were never separated before but now…but now, I feel so alone in this world." he murmured as he held onto his chest and did his best to look ahead. "Nee, Yuu-kun…Please…please don't leave my side." he chuckled as he wished on a silly wish.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Zaizen's voice was heard behind the third year. "Hello? Koha-"

"Mou~! Zaizen-kun~! Don't scare me like that~!" his face dug into the second year's uniform and grinned widely. "What is it, what can your dear Senpai do for you?"

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering if you were okay." he replied as he tried to shove away his face from his body. "S-Senpai please. Stop." he growled while Koharu began to laugh and let go.

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to thought you'd like advise from me." he smirked as his glasses hide his eyes when the sun reflected onto them.

"On what?" he sighed, relieved to have his face away from his chest.

"Ohohoho~ Ri-chan of course~!" he giggled, frightening the already scared second-year, while covering his lips.

Zaizen shook his head in disappointment, ignoring that irritating comment, and left his senpai be. While the third year managed to pull off his act with relief and began to sigh once more.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the red-beret sun followed the heart broken Koharu towards the tennis club. The clouds' shadow covered his tormented expression and slowly went away as his smile began to widened. Yuuji's arm was waving high and unwavering his "hello" towards Koharu.<p>

"Koooooharuuuuuu~!" his voice echoed into his ears like the war drums in the Edo-period. "Koharu~! I'm glad you came~!"

"Yuu-kun~" although he managed to pull his act together, Yuuji's eyes saw straight through his. "W-What is it Yuu-kun?"

"You…you seem down. How come?" Yuuji's hand caressed Koharu's cold and pale cheek before he could respond.

"I…I just…I don't like it when you're not with me. It feels…lonely. But who am I kidding, you're so happy when you're with her. I can see it in your smile." he commented as he brushed his hand aside from his cheeks, while looking the other way.

"Koharu." his arms wrapped around his partner in a cradle of love. "Koharu, don't ever think that. It's true I was happy when I was with her, but it was only because she reminded me of you. Yet something was still off about it, it wasn't the same as Koharu's laughter or his embrace."

"Y-Yuu-kun…" his lips trembled as those tears that were held back, finally came down.

"You're the only one for me, always remember that. You are my partner after all." he softly planted a kiss onto Koharu's soft forehead. "That's why I didn't say 'Good-bye.' because I knew I'll always be with you."

Their hands intertwined as they spent their time together, quietly, underneath the scarlet sun. No one else, but Koharu Konjiki, can make his heart tremble and beat louder then ever. After all, they are the Naniwa's Baka couple, they went through tough and easy times together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, if you noticed Zaizen's small part. I placed in Rika and him in this small part, I was unsure what to do. So yea, hoped you enjoyed this small little Yaoi fluff.<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
